Rise of a Heroine
by AlaeMortis
Summary: Dawn begins her journey to become the new Champion of Sinnoh. Dawn/Barry. Platinum novelisation.


**Title: **Rise of a Heroine

**Summary**: Dawn begins her journey to become the new Champion of Sinnoh. Dawn/Barry. Platinum novelisation.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dawn went outside. Her hometown of Twinleaf was a small place. Everyone knew each other in this town. It didn't take long to learn the names of her neighbours since there were only five people in total. She walked downstairs and found her mother standing at the bottom. She smiled.

"Barry is waiting for you!" her mother said.

"Okay, I'll visit him right now," said Dawn. She exited the house and went next door. It was a short trip. She knocked on the door. The door opened and her friend Barry stepped out. "Barry!" she said.

"Let me guess, you're excited too, right?"

"Of course!" said Dawn.

"All right! Let's go and see the professor now!"

Barry and Dawn hurried to the next town where the professor lived. They didn't travel far when they were stopped by a grassy patch. Dawn grabbed Barry's arm and held him back. "What are we going to do? We don't have Pokemon!"

"I've got an idea. If we sprint through the grass, the Pokemon won't be able to touch us!"

"That's a dangerous idea."

"I'll go first." Barry placed one foot into the grass. No wild Pokemon popped out. He gave Dawn a grin and quickened his pace. He didn't get very far when he found himself on the ground. An old man peered down at him. He did not look happy.

"You do not have any Pokemon. Why are you running around in the tall grass?"

"Uh…" said Barry.

"…They wanted a Pokemon of their own so they walked into the grass… If I were to give them a Pokemon… but do they deserve one? Reckless trainers are dangerous… Hmm, what to do…" He looked at them. "Do you love Pokemon?"

"Of course we do! You can ask a thousand times and the answer will always be the same!" Barry said. "We love Pokemon, right Dawn?" he added.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah!"

"Why should I give a pair of reckless kids a Pokemon of their own? It worries me what could happen to these Pokemon if placed into the wrong hands," he said.

"It was my fault, Professor! I convinced Dawn to sprint through the grass. Don't punish her for my mistake!" he blurted.

"How big of you…" The professor smiled. "I have come to a decision. I will give you both a Pokemon, but you must promise me never to endanger yourselves like that again. Is that understood?"

Dawn and Barry nodded. "Yes!"

"All right then. Choose a Pokemon from this briefcase." He put down the briefcase he was carrying and opened it.

There were three pokeballs inside. She read the labels underneath. Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. She decided to take the Turtwig. "I'll choose the Turtig."

Barry grabbed the Chimchar. "I'll take the Chimchar then!"

"Very well! Both of you have chosen a good Pokemon, it seems. Now, listen well! The Pokemon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me at my lab in Sandgem Town." The professor walked away.

Barry looked at Dawn. "We've both got Pokemon now and you know what that means, right? It's time for a battle?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Both trainers threw out their pokeballs. "Chimchar, use Scratch!" Chimchar scratched Turtwig's face. Turtwig winced.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" Turwig threw himself at Chimchar. Chimchar was knocked backwards.

"Chimchar, use Scratch again!"

"Tackle again, Turtwig!"

The two Pokemon crashed into each other. Turtwig was much heavier and his weight was too much for the Chimchar to bear. Chimchar fainted.

"Aw, I lost," said Barry.

Dawn cheered.

"I'm going to train extra hard! You're not going to beat me next time!" Barry ran away before Dawn could say anything.

She shook her head. Barry could never sit still for a couple of moments. She looked down at her Turtwig. He hadn't taken a lot of damage, but he did look a little tired. "There's a Pokemon Centre in the next town. You can get some rest there." Turtwig nodded. They headed towards Sandgem Town.

* * *

My first story! Please share your thoughts in a review! What Pokemon would you like to see on Dawn's team?


End file.
